24: New York
by avenueqpuppet
Summary: CTU New York could face more peril than anything before, New Cast.hope you enjoy.. Please rr...10th. hour is up..
1. Day 1 8am to 9am

Characters were created by me, and i have just chosen poeple i would like to see in the parts.. hope you enjoy the first hour of hopefully many more days to come!

24: New York

Starring:

Helen Mirren as Kate McNiel

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

And

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Ashley Judd as Nicole Bilderback

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 8a.m. and 9:00a.m.

Events occur in real time.

8:00

CTU: NY

Kate McNiel Arrives into CTU: NY

She goes directly into the briefing room

Kate: ok, what do we have today? Elisabeth

Elisabeth: Well. The usual, I'm going to take over the world crap.

Kate: ok hoe abou…(cut off)

Elisabeth: We did receive videotape

Kate: tell me about it

Stephanie: (Hits her lap top and the video comes on the screen) Basically. Masked man saying today that something is going to happen that the American People are going to have to pay for.

Kate: Accurate Assessment, an attack will occur sometime today?

Elisabeth: According to the tape

Nick: I called in all available units to be on standby

Stephanie: and Division and DoD are also in the loop on this one.

Kate: ok. And the status of the tape. Fingerprints? Anything your could get on it?

Stephanie: standard tape, bought anywhere, no prints, no leads.

8:10

Somewhere Downtown

Nicole Bilderback: (on phone) Hello, yes… I am being activated… yes…. I understand… (Hangs up phone)

8:13

Washington D.C. – White House

Callie: (walking into the Oval Office) Good Morning sir.

President Costlio: Good Morning Callie, What is my day looking like

Callie: DoD is on hold for you; looks live another viable terror threat for you to look into

President Costlio: Ok, Tell Richard that I will not get a chance to meet with him, and he will have to reschedule.

Callie: ok, and what about the press core conference at one?

President Costlio: lets keep it on the agenda for now

Callie: yes, Mr. President, also Melissa Rivers, will be running late this morning, meeting ran long.

President Costlio: Ok, thank you Callie.

8:20

Nicole Bilderback: (arriving at Central Park, parks the car, gets out and walks till she sees her contact) why was I called so early

Dominique: It does not matter when you were called Nicole, you were called

Nicole B: I understand

Dominique: good

Nicole B: what do you want me to do?

8:28

Washington D.C. – White House

Melissa Rivers walks into the Presidents office

Melissa: forgive my lateness Mr. President

President Costlio: It's fine Melissa, sit down

Melissa: sir?

President: I just received a phone call from CTU New York, Possible Terror threat

Melissa: don't we get terror threats every day?

President: yes, which is why I am not going to really look into this further, but I would like you to keep in touch with CTU for now, and get updates on their progress.

Melissa: of course sir, anything else?

President: no, that's all for now, thank you Melissa.

Melissa: of course Mr. President

8:35

CTU: NY

Stephanie: Ms. McNiel?

Kate: yes?

Stephanie: I think I was able to pull up a lead

Kate: and?

Stephanie: the recording came from a cyber café in Times Square

Kate: ok, I will send a field team in

Kate: (grabs a phone, hits a key)

Nick: Schroder

Kate: Nick, it's Kate, we have a possible lead at a cyber Café in Times Square

Nick: You want to send a field unit to investigate?

Kate: yes

Nick: ok, I'll send a team (hangs up)

8:40

CTU: NY – Field Ops

Nick: Shawn…

Shawn: yean boss

Nick: I'm sending you and Corey on a little Recon

Shawn: I'm game, where we going?

Nick: Times Square

Shawn: All right, I'll get Corey!

Nick: Corey… get your ass over here!

Corey: Sir?

Nick: got yourself a little field duty

8:46

Washington D.C.

Martian: Nicole, have you heard anything about the Terror Alert being raised?

Nicole McMerrin: No. Want me to call some sources and see if I can find anything out?

Martian: yes, if the terror alert has been raised I want to know about it and how long it has been raised.

Nicole McMerrin: I'm on it

Martian: thank you

Nicole McMerrin: no problem

8:51

CTU; NY

Nick: Kate

Kate: yes?

Nick: the Café did not pan out

Kate: why not?

Nick: there were too many people, no one computer can be isolated and too many people used the systems, they were just. Not able to identify anyone suspicious

Kate: ok, bring your teams back

Nick: on it

Kate: Elisabeth… Any new leads? The café did not pan out

Elisabeth: actually I got a call a few minutes ago; there is a man, hiding out in the statue of Liberty

Kate: hiding out?

Elisabeth: says there are terrorists looking to kill him

Kate: and he called us?

Elisabeth: call was routed from NYPD

Kate: All right thanks.

(Elisabeth leaves)

Kate: (picks up phone and dials number)

Nick: Schroder

Kate: Nick, get your teams to pick up a suspect from the statue of liberty, ASAP

Nick: got it, I'm going to take this one personally.

Kate: quickly

Nick" all right

8:59

(Phone Rings)

Nicole Bilderback: this is Nicole

Dominique: Nicole, I have just received a call from a source at NYPD, Patric is hiding at the statue of Liberty, go there, and dispose of him.

Nicole B: I understand

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	2. Day 1 9am to 10am

24: New York

Starring:

Helen Mirren as Kate McNiel

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Ashley Judd as Nicole Bilderback

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 9:00a.m. and 10:00a.m.

Events occur in real time.

9:00

CTU: NY

Elisabeth: (on phone) Alright Nick, you need to go left and then head straight to the docks, a CTU ferry will be there to escort you to the island.

Nick: (phone) alright, did we contact NYPD?

Elisabeth: no, what do you want from them?

Nick: let's have NYPD set up a perimeter around the island; no one gets on or off the island with my authorization

Elisabeth: you got it, I will call you back when we have more

Nick: alright I'm out.

Elisabeth: CTU out (hangs up phone)

Kate: Stephanie get NYPD on the phone have them meet our teams at the docks.

Stephanie: yes ma'am

Kate: I want this to go smoothly

9:10

Washington D.C. – White House

Callie: Mr. President, I have just been informed by CTU: NY that they are headed to pick up suspect from the Statue of liberty, and CTU: LA has no new updates nothing that needs your imminent attention.

President Costlio: thank you Callie, I want updates from CTU every half an hour until I'm satisfied that this is over.

Callie: of course Mr. President

President Costlio: Melissa, get on the line with Department of Defense, get an update, contact the pentagon, inform them of our situation

Melissa: yes Sir

President Costlio: ok, keep me informed

Melissa: yes sir, right away

9:19

Dominique: (on phone) Nicole, what is your position?

Nicole: I'm almost to the statue; I'm on the ferry as we speak

Dominique: expect there to be problems

Nicole: LAPD?

Dominique: LAPD, and CTU enforcements may converge at your position without your knowledge. Be ready for anything.

Nicole: I understand

Dominique: good

Nicole: Anything else Dominique?

Dominique: not at the moment, I will get back to you

Nicole: alright

9:24

Washington DC

Martian: Nicole?

Nicole M: yes?

Martian, were you able to find anything on the threat level?

Nicole: I found out that the threat level has not been upgraded, but there is a possible threat to national security, that's about it

Martian: ok, is there a White House Press briefing today?

Nicole M: no

Martian: ok, I'm going to make a phone call excuse me

Nicole M: yup

Martian: (picks up phone and dials a number)

Melissa: (Answers phone) this is Melissa Rivers

Martian: Melissa, this is Martian Mills

Melissa: Martian, not the best time

Martian: that's why I'm calling, what is the situation with the threat?

Melissa: you know, I can't tell you anything

Martian: not even between old friends?

Melissa: I'm sorry

Martian: you can I take that your lack of response, means that there is a possible threat imminent to the US?

Melissa: you can think whatever you want Martian, your welcome to call the press office, but you cannot use my number to get the inside scoop for your career. You cannot use our friendship to get ahead.

Martian: I already run our paper Melissa

Melissa: please, don't call my cell for business

Martian: ok, Melissa, bye

Melissa: bye Martian (hangs up)

Martian: (hangs up) Nicole!

Nicole: (walks into his office) well?

Martian: something is happening

Nicole: what do you want me to do?

Martian: call the press office, see if you can get anything, squeeze your favors out of people, I want to be the first to break the story

Nicole: you got it.

9:33

CTU: NY

Kate: All right people. What's the latest status on our teams?

Elisabeth: well, Nick and teams arrived at the docks about five minutes ago; they proceeded to mount up, and are on their way to the island.

Kate: Stephanie, I want satellite coverage on this.

Stephanie: you got it

Elisabeth: I have nick on a hold line

Stephanie: Satellite up

Kate: Nick, this is Kate, your team in place?

Nick: (over intercom) Yes. We are preparing to storm the statue.

9:40

Washington DC – White House

Melissa: Mr. President

President Costlio: yes?

Melissa: we have a problem

President: what is it?

Melissa: I just got a call from Martian Mills

President: is he sniffing close to the threat?

Melissa: closer than expected

President: if Martian sniffed this out quickly than it can't be much longer before the other press members get a hold of this

Melissa: yes sir

President: I guess it would be prudent of me to try and deflate rumors before it gets out of hand.

Callie: what do you suggest?

President: let's hold a press conference, at, eleven o'clock, that should give CTU enough time to gather as much information as they can, so I can give the press some idea of the threat at hand.

Callie: I'll contact CTU and get an update, then begin working on your speech.

President: thank you Callie. You too Melissa

9:46

CTU: NY

(At Statue of Liberty)

Nick: Ok, listen up; we are looking for out contact that is hiding at the top of the Statue of Liberty.

Shawn: guy got a name?

Nick: Patric

Corey: last?

Nick: none available

Corey: are we expecting any unwanted guests?

Nick: if were looking for this guy, you can expect that whoever is behind whatever is going on today, is looking for him too.

Shawn: any idea what this guy looks like?

Nick: unfortunately not

Corey: how many people are in the statue?

Nick: 13 according to real time sat cam, let's move in!

(At CTU)

Elisabeth: Kate! Our teams are moving in

Kate: ok, Nick can you hear me?

Nick: (on headset) yes

Kate: proceed with caution; this mad could be luring you to the top

Nick: understood

Kate: keep us informed

Nick: is there any one person away from the crowd?

Kate: there are two people at the very top, and eleven on the lower level.

Nick: understood

Elisabeth: one of the signals went out

Nick: what

Elisabeth: there are only twelve people marks on the real time sat cam

Kate: proceed with caution

Stephanie: all twelve people have now been integrated into one room

Nick: we reached the top

9:56

Washington D.C. – White House

Callie: (on phone) This is Callie Marcus at the Presidents office

Stephanie: This is Stephanie Veto with CTU

Callie: I need an update on the situation

Stephanie: hold on, a minute, I will put the director on

Callie: thank you

(Callie waits)

Kate: (on phone) This is Kate McNiel, Director of CTU

Callie: this is Callie Marcus, with the Presidents office; I need an update on the situation

Kate: We had a suspect call us from the statue of Liberty; we sent in teams, the suspect was killed before we could reach him

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	3. Day 1 10am to 11am

24: New York

Starring:

Helen Mirren as Kate McNiel

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Ashley Judd as Nicole Bilderback

Paul Rudd as Agent Michaels

Day 1

The following takes place between 10:00a.m. and 11:00a.m.

Events occur in real time.

10:00a.m

(Statue of Liberty ,ground team)

Nick: (on phone, on the ground about to board the ferry) We are going to bring everyone in and interrogate them, but the shooter could have already gotten off the island before we even got here, especially if they had their own boat.

Kate: ok, have LAPD conduct the interrogations, I want you and your men to get back to CTU right away for a debriefing

Nick: I understand, (hangs up phone)

Corey: sir?

Nick: have NYPD conduct the interrogations, were going back to CTU, gather our agents and lets get a move on it.

Corey: yes sir

10:09

(CTU)

Kate: Listen up, our one and only lead was found murdered at the top of the Statue of Liberty. NYPD will be interrogating the people that were on the island but it is highly likely the shooter has already left the island, ground teams are returning from the field. We need to find another clue, lets see what information we can pull out, Stephanie, get on the phone with local coroner, I want all the information from the medical examiner on our john doe. I want all possible leads worked up, and I want it done now. Get to work.

10:14

(Statue of Liberty)

Nick: ok, is everything loaded up?

Shawn: yeah

Nick: All right let's get out of here

Corey: one of our agents is inside still

Nick: give me the radio

Corey: here

Nick: (on radio) Which CTU Agent is still inside the Statue?

Agent Michaels: Michaels Sir

Nick: get down here agent, were leaving

Agent Michaels: yes sir, but sir

Nick: what is it?

Agent Michaels: I found something

Nick: what is it?

Agent Michaels: Tell you men to take cover

Nick: Michaels?

Agent Michaels: NOW!

(Nick turns toward Statue, then back at his teams. As he runs the Statue of Liberty blows up right in front of all of them, Nick gets up as pieces of debris come falling in from the sky)

10:21

(Washington D.C. – White House)

Melissa Rivers: Mr. President

President Costlio: Yes

Melissa Rivers: I just got off the phone with CTU New York, something terrible has happened

President Costlio: (looks up from paperwork) what is it?

Melissa Rivers: The Statue of Liberty has been destroyed

President Costlio: What?

Melissa Rivers: it seems, someone planted a bomb, after killing the only link to today's attacks

President Costlio: Does the world know yet?

Melissa Rivers: not yet, but its not going to be too long before someone notices

President Costlio: all right, this is what I want to happen

10:29

(CTU-NY)

Elisabeth: Kate, the teams are coming in from the field

Kate: Thank you

Nick: Were Back

Kate: Were you able to come back with anything?

Nick: no, after the Statue blew, we lost a lot of samples

Kate: other than Agent Michaels, was anyone else hurt or killed

Nick: no

Kate: ok. Have your teams fill out a report

Nick: on it

Kate: Stephanie, get on the line with DoD and NYPD and see if they have gone threw the suspects from the statue yet

Stephanie: yes ma'am

10:35

(Washington D.C. Press Office)

Martian: I just received an interesting rumor

Nicole McMerrin: what's that?

Martian: that ten minutes ago, a bomb went off inside the statue of liberty, killing one and destroying the statue

Nicole McMerrin: where did you hear that?

Martian: One of my contacts in the NYPD

Nicole McMerrin: anything else

Martian: He said a government agency was on site with them

Nicole McMerrin: which one?

Martian: a government agency called CTU, or Counter Terrorist Unit

Nicole McMerrin: the Counter Terrorist Unit, is that a real agency?

Martian: apparently, I want to know everything you can about this agency

Nicole McMerrin: ok

10:46

(Outside CTU)

Nicole Bilderback: (on Phone) I have arrived at the CTU site, what do you want me to do? (pause) I understand.

10:48

(Washington D.C. – White House)

(phone Rings)

Melissa Rivers: This is Melissa Rivers

Martian: Melissa, It's Martian again

Melissa: yes Martian

Martian: What can you tell me about a Government Agency called CTU

Melissa: I believe I made myself clear about calling me for information

Martian: how about the bombing of the Statue of Liberty?

Melissa: Where did you get that information?

Martian: so it's true

Melissa: No comment

Martian: no comment sais a lot coming from you Melissa

Melissa: Call the press office Martian (hangs up the phone, walks into the Presidents office) Martian mills knows about the Statue bombing, and he knows about CTU

President Costlio: honestly, people do not know how to keep secrets around here

Callie: it was bound to come out sooner or later

Melissa: well, he's sitting on this for now, I think he wants something bigger

President Costlio: I don't want him sniffing around places that could jeaprodize anything today

Callie: would you like me to have someone sent over to his office?

President Costlio: no, tell me if he contacts you again Melissa

Melissa: of course sir

10:55

(CTU)

Kate: I want a work up of everything we have so far

Elisabeth: ok

Kate: Stephanie, anything from NYPD?

Stephanie: nothing

Kate: Stephanie, call LAPD, tell them we are sending over two of our own agents to look threw everything.

Stephanie: yes ma'am

Elisabeth: I'll call field ops upstairs and get their field report, a fresh set of eyes to see if there is anything they missed

Kate: ok, tell Fields to go down to tech one and pull up the video feeds on the video we received, see if there is anything we missed

Elisabeth: ok

(Elisabeth walks over to a work station, dials an extention)

Corey: Fields

Elisabeth: Corey, Kate wants you to go down to tech one and go threw the video again, see if there is anything we missed

Corey: ok

Elisabeth: and Corey,

Corey: yeah?

Elisabeth: work quickly

(As Elisabeth Hangs up the phone, the main lights shut off, the doors close, and several sections are cut off. Every computer screen and visual console shows the word: LOCKDOWN)

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	4. Day 1 11am to 12pm

24: New York

Starring:

Helen Mirren as Kate McNiel

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Ashley Judd as Nicole Bilderback

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 11:00a.m. and 12:00p.m.

Events occur in real time.

11:00

(CTU)

Kate: What's going on?

Elisabeth: no idea

Kate: Nick, I want an update up there

Nick: (on speaker phone) I don't know, someone put us into lockdown

Kate: Elisabeth, get on the line with Division, find out who put us in lockdown

Elisabeth: yes ma'am

Kate: I will not allow this to impede our investigation

Nick: do you believe someone from the inside started the lockdown?

Kate: I want you down here on the floor

Nick: on my way (hangs up)

Kate: Stephanie, get on the line with Department of Defense, let them know, someone activated lockdown and we can no longer do any work until this is resolved

Stephanie: yes ma'am

Kate: I want all department heads in the briefing room ASAP

11:10

(Washington D.C. – White House)

Callie: Mr. President, there is someone, you really need to talk to, right now

President Costlio: Yes?

Callie: I'm going to put her on speaker

President Costlio: This is President Timothy Costlio,

Nicole Bilderback: (threw speaker) Mr. President, at the moment, you will soon discover that CTU New York is in full lockdown, Now, This will currently stop any investigation you may have going on regarding events that have already occurred, and will occur over the course of the hour, and hours to come, if my demands are not met.

President Costlio: You know that the United States Government does not negotiate with terrorists

Nicole Bilderback: for your sake Mr. President, I hope today is the exception

11:16

(CTU)

(Conference Room)

Kate: Stephanie, I want an update from DOD

Stephanie: DoD has no idea if someone in their department is working for the terrorists

Kate: what about Division?

Elisabeth: nothing

Nick: There, is another possibility

Kate: I'm listening

Nick: someone here at CTU set of the lockdown

Kate: look into it

11:23

(Washington D.C. – Press Office)

Nicole McMerrin: I was able to find out the CTU is a government agency, which is specifically designed for well, counter terrorism, there are several cells throughout the US including New York, LA, Miami, Las Vegas, Seattle, and several other locations I was not able to find out

Martian: my source at the White House won't give me any information on CTU or the Bombing at the Statue of Liberty, but news teams have already arrived on site, most of the world knows by now that an act of terrorism was made today

Nicole McMerrin: Has there been any official statement from the NYPD or the White House?

Martian: Not Yet, I think, that they are waiting, possibly for a bigger strike to occur

Nicole McMerrin: do you believe that there will be another strike today?

Martian: yes, possibly sooner than we think

Nicole McMerrin: Let me make a few calls

Martian: Ok

11:29

(Times Square)

Dominique: (on phone) I do not believe that the President will give into our demands

Nicole Bilderback: What do you suggest I do then?

Dominique: I want you to cripple CTU as much as you can, they must not be allowed to find out what is to happen today

Nicole Bilderback: and if I get caught

Dominique: don't get caught (hangs up)

11:33

(CTU)

Stephanie: Ms. McNiel, I have the President on Sat COM for you

Kate: put him on

President Costlio: (on CTU jumbo screen) Kate

Kate: Mr. President

President: there is not much time

Kate: Mr. President?

President Costlio: I have received word about a half an hour ago, that your in lockdown

Kate: That's correct, we are still attempting to find out why we are in lockdown sir.

President Costlio: I know why you're in lockdown

Kate: I see, would you care to enlighten me, Mr. President

President Costlio: there is an armed assassin inside CTU, right now, you must find them, before the hour is up, I cannot give into their demands Kate. You have to find her, soon

Kate: I understand Mr. President; I will call you back when I have results

President Costlio: hurry Kate, be safe, good luck

Kate: Thank you Mr. President

(Sat come goes off)

Kate: Nick

Nick: Yes?

Kate: Mobilize your teams, I want you to search every area of this installation, were looking for a woman, it seems, who does not belong here, find her, do not kill her, we need her for information

Nick: I understand

Kate: go to it

11:39

(CTU Tactile Room)

Nick: Listen Up, We believe that there is a lose hostile in the building, an unidentified female, I want this place searched from top to bottom every unidentifiable person is to be stopped and searched. I want to find this woman before she is able to any damage, split into teams of two, each team needs to be armed, and have a walkie, let's go.

11:41

(CTU Tech Room)

(Nicole Bilderback enters CTU tech room, she kills the personal inside and locks the door, she begins breaking and smashing all the equipment and consoles that she can, she then covertly exits the room)

11:45

(Washington D.C.)

Callie: What happens if CTU is unable to find the woman in time?

President Costlio: I will not give into terrorist demands

Callie: I understand that sir, but we do we do to stall at this point?

President Costlio: there is nothing we can do, but hope, and pray, that they are able to find her in time

11:50

(CTU)

Nick: (on walkie) Fields, your team find anything

Corey: (on walkie) nothing, heading to tech rooms

Nick: (on walkie) ok, Haywards, your team find anything

Shawn: (on walkie) nothing, heading to observation areas and holding areas

Nick: (on walkie) ok, let me know if any of you find anything

Corey: (on walkie) got it

Shawn: (on walkie) will do

Corey: (on walkie) Nick, I just reached tech one, three people are dead, and the room is smashed

Nick: (on walkie) ok Shawn and I will cover in behind you, stay alert, she may still be in the area

Corey: (ok walkie) ok

11:55

(CTU – Floor)

Kate: Stephanie, any new information from DoD or NYPD?

Stephanie: nothing

Elisabeth: Division wants updates from our computers as soon as we get back online

Kate: can we try and override the system?

Elisabeth: we can override the system, but we risk the woman getting all our information

Kate: not an option

(Several shots are fired from the floor; Nicole is shooting at the people on the floor. Nick sees her and and tackles her from the side, and arrests her)

Kate: put her in a holding cell now!

(Nicole is taken into custody, and put in a interrogation room)

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	5. Day 1 12pm to 1pm

24: New York

Starring:

Helen Mirren as Kate McNiel

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Ashley Judd as Nicole Bilderback

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 12:00p.m and 1:00p.m.

Events occur in real time.

12:00

(CTU)

Kate: Is she secured and guarded in the holding room?

Nick: yes

Kate: who are we sending in to interrogate her?

Nick: I was going to go in

Kate: ok

Nick: I will inform you as soon as I have something

Kate: good

(Nick walks away)

Kate: Elisabeth, get on the line with Division, let them know we have the suspect in custody. I want the lockdown raised

Elisabeth: yes ma'am

Kate: Stephanie, let me know if Nick's interrogations yield any results

12:09

(CTU Interrogation Room)

Nick: Who sent you here?

Nick: Were you the person who blew up the statue of liberty?

Nicole: Not as big an explosion as I'd hoped for, but it will do

Nick: Who do you work for?

Nicole: hmm

Nick: what do you want?

Nicole: death, destruction, the usual

12:15

(Washington D.C. – White House)

Melissa: I have just received word that CTU has apprehended a woman who may be involved with terrorists

President Costlio: That's good news, get me on the line with CTU, I want to take to Kate, myself

Melissa: Yes Sir, ill have someone set that up

President Costlio: Thank you

Callie: Mr. President, what would you like for the press to know at this point?

President Costlio: nothing, but Call Vice President Marks, tell him, I would like to meet with him in one hour to apprise him of everything that has been happening.

Callie: of course sir, anything else?

President Costlio: that will be all for now

Callie: very good sir

12:20

(Washington D.C.)

(Nicole McMerrin enters the office)

Martian: What were you able to find out?

Nicole McMerrin: not to much, I was able to get a hold of someone who said that CTU New York's investigation has been impeded, apparently something went wrong, and they have not been active for almost an hour.

Martian: do you think you can find a number we can use to reach this CTU?

Nicole McMerrin: That could be risky, I'll call a contact at the Pentagon, see if I can get a I own you out of him

Martian: do it

Nicole: Yes sir.

Martian: I want any information you have as soon as you have it

Nicole: you got it

Martian: thanks

12:26

(CTU)

Stephanie: Is she breaking?

Corey: I haven't heard anything

Shawn: don't look at me; I'm not interrogating her

Stephanie: Well, call my phone as soon as you have an update

Corey: I will

Stephanie: thanks

Corey: yup

(Stephanie walks back to the main floor)

Elisabeth: Anything from the girl?

Stephanie: not yet, they said they would call my station as soon as they get anything

Elisabeth: ok, keep me apprised.

Stephanie: of course

(Elisabeth breaks off from Stephanie and goes upstairs to Kate's office)

Kate: anything off the girl?

Elisabeth: nothing

Kate: alright, the second you hear anything

Elisabeth: you'll be apprised immediately

Kate: good, I am going to head onto the floor

Elisabeth: of course, ill meet you down there

Kate: alright, thanks

(Elisabeth Leaves)

12:33

(CTU – Interrogation Room)

Nicole: There's a phone in my pocket

Nick: coat pocket?

Nicole: Give me the phone, and I'll get you on the line with my contact

Nick: This may take a few minutes

Nicole: it's your time not mine

Nick: Wait here!

(Nick leaves the room, from behind we sees Nicole has a knife hidden in her long sleeve shirt and has begun to cut away at the ropes around her hands)

(In the other room, Nick picks up the phone)

Nick: Kate, it's Nick

Kate: go ahead

Nick: she says if we give her, her cell phone that she will call her contact

Kate: have we scanned the phone?

Nick: yes, it's clean

Kate: All right. lets risk it, and see if she leads us to her source

Nick Alright

Kate: let me know as soon as you have something

Nick: got it, (hangs up, grabs the phone, re enters the cell, and puts the phone on the table in front of Nicole, she stares at the phone, then at Nick. He comes to the side of her; she stabs him in the leg, and punches him out. She grabs the phone and covertly exits the room.

12:45

(CTU)

Nicole: (on phone) The are onto me, it won't be long before I'm discovered. I got a gun from the guard

Dominique: (on phone) when you hang up the phone you must memorize this number, then erase everything from your phone, destroy it if you must.

Nicole: Of course, I would not compromise the cause for my own sake,

Dominique: I will send someone to get you, as soon as you are clear of CTU

Nicole: Thank you Dominique

Dominique: think nothing of it, Nicole, you are a fine soldier,

Nicole: thank you

Dominique: I will await you call

Nicole: alright (she hangs up and begins to clear her phone, when the alarm comes on)

12:51

(CTU)

Kate: Listen up, the hostile has escape, we must find her at all costs. We must take her alive, everything depends on finding her. Go to it

Elisabeth: Stephanie, being up real time security grids for the building

Stephanie: done

Kate: evacuate all unnecessary areas

Corey: Do we even know if she is still in the building?

Kate: we better hope so

12:54

(Washington D.C. – White House)

Callie: Unfortunately Mr. President, Ms. McNiel can not take you call at the moment,

President Costlio: and why the hell not?

Callie: The hostile has escaped

President Costlio: and how exactly did that happen?

Callie: unknown sir

President Costlio: I want updates from CTU every ten minutes, is that understood?

Callie: yes sir

12:57

(CTU)

Kate: I want update's now people

Shawn: Nick is going to be fine, he should be on the floor in a few minutes; we have every available agent looking for her

Kate: your not looking for her

Shawn: Ma'am

Kate: I suggest you grab a gun and join the search

Shawn: of course ma'am

(Several shots are fired at the floor)

Shawn: there she is

(A Nicole fire 3 more shots and begins to run away, Shawn and Corey run after her)

Elisabeth: get her!

Elisabeth runs to Kate, who fell on the floor during the shots)

Elisabeth: are you all right Kate?

(She grabs her hand and finds blood all over it, she looks and see's that Kate has been shot)

Elisabeth: ooh, my god! Kate!

Elisabeth: MEDICAL, I need Medical here now!

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	6. Day 1 1pm to 2pm

24: New York

Starring:

Helen Mirren as Kate McNiel

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Ashley Judd as Nicole Bilderback

Anthony Edwards as Vice President Collin Marks

Eric DeSalle as Dr. Taggert

And

Jami Gertz as Angela Brown

Day 1

The following takes place between 1:00p.m and 2:00p.m.

Events occur in real time.

1:00

Elisabeth: I Need a Med Team over Here Now!

Stephanie: There on their way!

Elisabeth: Kate, Kate, can you hear me?

Kate: what's going on?

(Dr. Taggert and group runs to Kate's side and put her onto a stretcher and take her away)

Dr. Taggert: We need to get her into surgery immediately

Elisabeth: Go!

1:06

(Nick is running down the halls at CTU chasing after Nicole. He sees her and points his gun)

Nick: Stop There! Drop the gun, Put your hands on your head and turn around

Nicole: You can't stop what will happen

Nick: do it now!

Nicole: I hope your ready for it… I really do (She turns around, faces Nick and Shoots herself in the head)

Nick: NO!

(Corey and Shawn run to the scene)

Corey: what the hell happened?

Nick: She killed herself

Shawn: Shit

Nick: were back to square one

Shawn: Holmes needs you on the floor

Nick: All right, Corey, call Medical and have someone come and pick up the body

Corey: alright

1:12

(Washington D.C. – White House)

(Melissa Rivers enters the Oval office)

Melissa: Mr. President, Vice President Marks is here to see you

President Costlio: Thank you, Send him in

Melissa: yes sir

President Costlio: Callie, would you excuse us

Callie: of course Mr. President

(Callie walks out, as the Vice President walks in)

VP Marks: Tim, how are you?

President Costlio: unfortunately, there have been some unfortunate terrorist activities within the last couple of hours

VP Marks: I saw the News coverage at the Statue of Liberty

President Costlio: I feel that this situation requires my immediate attention; I am planning on leaving for New York within the hour

VP Marks: do you believe that's wise sir? If there terrorist attacks continue today, it is most likely that they will continue in New York

President Costlio: I understand that, I feel I need to talk to the media at the destruction of the statue

VP Marks: I understand sir

President Costlio: The people need to know that we are still in control of this situation

VP Marks: yes sir

President Costlio: which means you will be running point from this end

VP Marks: I understand sir

President Costlio: good, Air Force One will take off within the Hour

VP Marks: All right

(Marks gets up and leaves the office, Callie reenters)

President Costlio: Callie, We are leaving for New York Within the hour, tell Melissa to prepare the media. They have about thirty minutes to get everything together.

Callie: yes sir

President Costlio: and get CTU on the line

Callie: I will get right on that sir

President Costlio: thank you

Callie: of course sir

1:22

(CTU)

Elisabeth; (on video phone) She is still in critical condition

Angela: (other side of video phone) I see

Elisabeth: I will update you as soon as I have an update

Angela: Ok, for now, you're in charge of CTU New York

Elisabeth: yes ma'am

Angela: I know this is not how you wanted to be promoted, but I doubt Kate will be returning to work today if she pulls through, this is your chance to show me, and everyone else that you can handle the job

Elisabeth: I understand

Angela: keep me advised

Elisabeth: of course Director Brown

Angela: I await your call

Elisabeth: goodbye (closes video phone link)

(Elisabeth heads back out onto the floor)

Elisabeth: I need attention from everyone right here! Stop whatever your doing and focus on me please. Kate McNiel, has been shot and critically wounded by the suspect that has now recently committed suicide, I am taking command of CTU New York, and have been given the authorization to continue the investigation. With out one suspect dead that leads us back to square one with this investigation. I want every available person working on this; call people in, if your department does not have enough people. I want updates every ten minutes. Go to work!

1:30

(Washington D.C.)

Nicole McMerrin: (walks into Martian Mills office) I just received word from the White House that the President is leaving for New York on Air Force One within the hour

Martian: I want you on that plane

Nicole McMerrin: Then I need to leave now

Martian: I'll call my contact, and get us seats on the plane

Nicole McMerrin: ok (Nicole leaves the office)

(Martian picks up the phone, and dials a number)

Melissa Rivers: Melissa Rivers

Martian: Melissa, It's Martian

Melissa: This is getting old Martian

Martian: sorry to annoy you, but

Melissa: always a but

Martian: I want on Air Force One

Melissa: send me your id information I will pass it on to secret service and you can check in with them when you get here

Martian: just like that

Melissa: just like that

Martian: thank you Melissa

Melissa: your welcome

Martian: will I see you on the plane?

Melissa: I'm not going to New York

Martian: then I owe you dinner when I get back

Melissa: you owe me too

Martian: alright, two

Melissa: goodbye now

Martian: goodbye Melissa (he hangs up the phone, Nicole reenters the room)

Nicole McMerrin: so?

Martian: get ready to go to New York, we leave in five minutes.

Nicole: got it

1:39

(CTU)

Elisabeth: Stephanie?

Stephanie: yeah

Elisabeth: I want you to go threw the girls cell phone, I want to know whom she has called and who's been calling her

Stephanie: it's already been done

Elisabeth: and?

Stephanie: the phone was wiped clean

Elisabeth: send it down to tech one, see if they can reconstruct, and call the phone company that the phone belongs to and get the records

Elisabeth: yes ma'am

Nick: (walks over) any news on McNiel?

Elisabeth: nothing yet

Nick: can we talk?

Elisabeth: talk

Nick: in private

Elisabeth: come up to my office in thirty minutes

Nick: how about now

Elisabeth: unless it's about the investigation it's going to have to wait for thirty minutes

Nick: fine

1:46

(Washington D.C. Air Force One Landing Strip)

(President Costlio's car arrives and pulls in front of Air Force one, he gets out, and boards the plane)

President Costlio: Are we ready to go?

Callie: It's going to be another ten minutes we are waiting for all the press to pass inspection and get on board

President Costlio: I want that door closed in ten minutes and I want to take off

Callie: of course Mr. President. Can I get you anything?

President: set up a sat COM link in my office, I want to talk with Ms. McNiel at CTU. And I want to talk now.

Callie: I'll go get them on the line sir

President: good

1:50

(CTU)

Stephanie: I have President Costlio's assistant on the line for McNiel, the President wants a SAT COM meeting now

Elisabeth: I'll take it in the situation room

Stephanie: yes ma'am, I'll transfer you over now

(Elisabeth heads to the situation room closes the door and puts the screen on)

President Costlio: (on video phone) Ms. McNiel?

Elisabeth: My name is Elisabeth Holmes

President Costlio: I asked to speak with Director McNiel

Elisabeth: Director McNiel was shot by suspect and is in critical condition in our medical bay

President Costlio: what's her condition?

Elisabeth: Critical

President: so I take it you are in command of CTU?

Elisabeth: I am sir

President Costlio: and the situation of the suspect?

Elisabeth: I unfortunately have to report that the suspect has committed suicide

President Costlio: why was I not informed of this?

Elisabeth: I'm sorry sir, in the activity…

President: there is no excuse for this Mrs. Holmes

Elisabeth: yes sir

President Costlio: I am on my way to New York, I will be stopping into CTU to check on your progress, you had best prepare for my arrival

Elisabeth: of course sir

President: I wish to be notified of any change in your investigation, is that understood?

Elisabeth: yes sir

President: alright, Air force One is taking off, I expect your next call (the screen goes black)

1:59

(CTU)

Elisabeth: (picks up the phone and dials an extension)

Dr. Taggert: This is Taggert

Elisabeth: I want an update on Kate's condition

Dr. Taggert: She's dead

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	7. Day 1 2pm to 3pm

24: New York

Starring:

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Dustin Hoffman as Martian Mills

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Alicia Witt as Colleen Tornell

Taye Diggs as Marcus Briggs

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 2:00p.m. and 3:00p.m.

Events Occur in Real Time

2:00

(Air Force One)

Martian: We made it

Nicole McMerrin: I've never been aboard Air Force One

Martian: I want you to go talk to anyone you can get a hold of and see if we can find out what the President's agenda is

Nicole: you got it

2:04

(CTU)

Stephanie: Some new people are here

Elisabeth: good, who do we got

Colleen: I'm Colleen Tornell

Marcus: Marcus Briggs

Elisabeth: ok, Marcus, I want you to go to tech one, I know they need help down there

Marcus: yes ma'am

Elisabeth: and Colleen, assist Stephanie where she needs you

Colleen: ok

Elisabeth: dismissed

Colleen: yes ma'am

Elisabeth: Stephanie, get anything off the cell phone?

Stephanie: not yet, were still waiting on the phone company, the paperwork should be faxed over to us any time now

Elisabeth: ok, tell Colleen what you need her to do

Stephanie: yes ma'am

2:11

(Air Force One)

Callie: (entering the Presidents office) I have just been informed by CTU that Kate McNiel as died on the operating table

President Costlio: I understand, does CTU have any other updates

Callie: They are pulling phone records from the Jane Doe's phone, but they have no results yet

President Costlio: ok I want to by kept in the loop by….

Secret Service Agent: I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting Mr. President, but we have a security risk on board the plane

President Costlio: elaborate

Secret Service Agent: Martian Mills, with the press core, has just been found murdered

Callie: ooh my god!

President Costlio: did he have any associates with him?

Secret Service Agent: a Miss Nicole McMerrin

President Costlio: bring her to me… now

Secret Service Agent: yes Sir

President Costlio: Make sure she is disarmed before you bring her in here

Secret Service: of course sir (he leaves)

Callie: you think that woman had something to do with his death?

President Costlio: I think she did it, and she's not going to try and hide it

Callie: you think she wants your attention?

President Costlio: she's about to get it

2:19

(CTU)

Elisabeth: (in her office) come in Nick

Nick: hey

Elisabeth: what's going on?

Nick: I think that, under the circumstances of today that I should be put in charge of CTU

Elisabeth: it's not going to happen

Nick: you have no experience in dealing with this kind of situation

Elisabeth: so, I should just relinquish command to you?

Nick: yes

Elisabeth: and field ops will go to?

Nick: Corey Fields is more than capable to run field ops

Elisabeth: cut the power trip Nick

Nick: this is not a power trip

Elisabeth: it's a power trip Nick, any way you look at, you take command, do a good job, you get the promotion and the recognition, that's all you really want, but I don't think your prepared for what happens if we fail

Nick: I understand the risks

Elisabeth: Brown gave command of CTU to me, and that's where it is staying, if you don't like it, leave now.

Nick: that will not be necessary

2:27

(Air Force One)

Secret Service Agent: (enters President Office) Mr. President, I have Nicole McMerrin outside

President Costlio: Bring her in

Secret Service Agent: yes sir

(Secret Service Agents bring her in, seat her onto the chair, and handcuff her to the chair.)

Nicole: Mr. President

President Costlio: who do you work for

Nicole: it doesn't matter

President Costlio: it matters to me

Nicole: hmm (smirks)

President Costlio: Why kill Martian Mills?

Nicole: He out served his purpose, he got my on the plane, that's all I needed

President Costlio: what do you want?

Nicole: I believe my associate has already contacted you with a list of demands

President Costlio: your associate is dead

Nicole: she served her purpose

President Costlio: I will not give into terrorist demands

Nicole: too bad for you then

President Costlio: (grabs the phone and calls secret service, an agent enters the room)

Secret Service Agent: sir?

President Costlio: get her out of my site

Secret Service Agent: yes sir

2:38

(CTU)

Stephanie: Elisabeth, I just got information from the phone

Elisabeth: what do you have?

Stephanie: this was the last number called, right before Kate was shot

Elisabeth: take it down to Tech One and have Marcus find out who it belongs to

Stephanie: yes ma'am

(Stephanie walks away and down the all to tech one room)

Stephanie: Marcus

Marcus: yes?

Stephanie: I need you to find out everything you can about the numbers highlighted on the page

Marcus: ok

Stephanie: this is top priority

Marcus: I understand

2:42

(Downtown New York)

Dominique: (On phone) Nicole Bilderback has not checked in. we must assume she is dead or captive, Nicole McMerrin is aboard Air Force One now, she should be making contact with the president at any time. If Nicole was killed or captured, we must assume that CTU will not be far behind me, after I finish this last task; I have made plans for my departure from the states..Of course, I will call you soon.

2:47

(CTU)

Elisabeth: how long until we have something off the phone records?

Colleen: I just got off the phone with tech one; it should be any time now

Elisabeth: good, I want to know as soon as you have something

(Elisabeth walks away, goes upstairs to field ops office)

Nick: come in

Elisabeth: we will have phone records soon; I want you and your team to be ready to move on this ASAP.

Nick: we'll saddle up now then

Elisabeth: good

(She walks out of the office, and Nick gets on the phone)

Nick: Corey,

Corey: yeah

Nick: phone records will be here soon, get the team ready to move out

Corey: got it (hangs up the phone)

Shawn: what we got?

Corey: we are getting ready to move on the phone lead

Shawn: are we moving out?

Corey: I would get ready

Shawn: I'll let the team know

Corey: thanks

2:53

(Air Force One)

Callie: CTU is reporting that they are about to get the address and the name of Nicole's contact

President Costlio: when will they know

Callie: any minute, their teams are already getting ready to move out

President Costlio: did they get anything else from the girl?

Callie: nothing

President Costlio: ok, keep me updated

Callie: yes Sir

2:58

(CTU)

Stephanie: Elisabeth!

Elisabeth: yeah?

Stephanie: We got the address and the name

Elisabeth: what is it?

Stephanie: he is only listed as Dominique, no last name, here's the address

Elisabeth: good, thanks you, (gets the phone) Nick, here's the number and the address of the man, his name is Dominique…. Time to go now

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	8. Day 1 3pm to 4pm

24: New York

Starring:

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Alicia Witt as Colleen Tornell

Taye Diggs as Marcus Briggs

Jami Getz as Angela Brown

Jet Li as Jarek Nihn

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 3:00p.m. and 4:00p.m.

Events Occur in Real Time

3:00

(CTU)

Elisabeth: (phone) Nick, is your team on the road?

Nick: (on phone getting into car) Were leaving CTU now

Elisabeth: This cannot go wrong; we need him alive

Nick: I know

Elisabeth: be ready for anything

Nick: I know. I'll call you back (hangs up the phone as the car goes off)

Elisabeth: (hangs up) Colleen, I want them to have real time coverage

Colleen: you got it

Elisabeth: Stephanie, keep the COM open with them

Stephanie: ok

Elisabeth: nothing can go wrong, have NYPD meet Nick at the location, they are not to move on this until Nick arrives, make it very clear that they are to follow his orders

Stephanie: yes ma'am

Elisabeth: how long until they get there?

Stephanie: about fifteen minutes

Elisabeth: make sure everything is ready

Stephanie: I understand, no mistakes

3:09

(Air Force One)

Callie: Mr. President, I have Melissa Rivers on the phone

President Costlio: thank you, (on phone) hello?

Melissa: (on phone) Mr. President, what can I do for you?

President Costlio: what do you know about Nicole McMerrin?

Melissa: I'm sorry, who?

President Costlio: Nicole McMerrin, she was on board with Martian Mills

Melissa: I'm honestly not sure Mr. President, probably one of his staff aides

President Costlio: I see, I feel I should tell you that this women has killed Martian Mills

Melissa: she what?

President Costlio: killed him

Melissa: I see, thank you Mr. President

President Costlio: I'm sorry you had to hear this from me

Melissa: it's fine, take care of yourself Mr. President

President Costlio: and you as well Melissa

Melissa: thank you sir (hangs up)

President Costlio: Callie

Callie: yes, Mr. President?

President Costlio: I want to talk to this woman again

Callie: I will arrange to have her brought back up sir

President Costlio: see to it please

Callie: right away (she exits the room)

3:16

(Downtown New York Apartment)

Dominique:(on phone) I am about to leave my apartment

Jarek: (on phone) I understand, you have done a great service for our cause

Dominique: thank you, once I have detonated the bomb at the Empire State Building, I will be leaving the country. And will look forward to see what you will be doing for the rest of the day

Jarek: The Statue bombing was a great success for us; our cause has only just begun though

Dominique: I know

Jarek: you have been properly compensated for your part today Dominique, you should be proud

Dominique: thank you

Jarek: I will see you in Rome then

Dominique: In Rome then

Jarek: goodbye and good luck

Dominique: and with you as well my friend

Jarek: goodbye (hangs up phone)

Dominque: goodbye (hangs up)

3:22

(Outside Dominique's Apartment)

Nick: we go in, he must be kept alive

Corey: do we have permission to take him out if we have no choice?

Nick: He must be kept alive, there is no, no choice, he lives that's the only way this is going down

Shawn: got it

Nick: make sure everyone understands that

Corey: we will

Nick: I want every exit covered, this fucker does not get out

Shawn: my team covers the back

Corey: while my ream goes in through the front

Nick: get in your positions

Corey: good luck gentleman

(They break off into their separate groups)

Nick: CTU, you hear me?

Elisabeth: We hear you Nick

Nick: we are going in and were going in strong

Elisabeth: copy that

(Nick's team enters the building. They begin to sweep the rooms one by one. Dominique sees them coming from the surveillance monitor he has sent up in the apartment, his door is open and he is gone, he slips past the CTU operatives and makes his way downstairs, he gets the back door and opens it, there is a gun pointed at his face)

Shawn: don't you fucking move

(They flip him over, disarm him and cuff him)

Shawn: (over walkie) the suspect is secure, we have the suspect

Nick: how did he get past us?

Shawn: he tried to escape out the back but we have him

Nick: good work, I'll inform CTU

Shawn: copy that

Nick: (on headset) CTU Copy?

Elisabeth: go ahead Nick

Nick: we got him

Elisabeth: good job, I'll inform Division, you get back to CTU with the suspect

Nick: copy that

Elisabeth: good work Nick

Nick: thanks, see you soon

Elisabeth: copy that

3:33

(CTU)

Elisabeth: good work everyone! We got him!

Stephanie: Angela Brown with Division for you

Elisabeth: good, I'll take it in the situation room

(Elisabeth walks to the situation room and turns on the TV monitor)

Angela: I want a situation report

Elisabeth: I have good news, we found the suspects contact and have placed him into custody, they are on their way back to CTU now

Angela: that is great news, good work, I'll inform Air Force One, and I want an update as soon as he is interrogated

Elisabeth: I will send the report

Angela: All right, good job, and tell your team good job as well

Elisabeth: I will

Angela: Brown out (her monitor goes black)

3:39

(Air Force One)

(The president puts the phone down)

Callie: I have the woman outside for you sir

President Costlio: have her brought in

Callie: yes sir

Nicole: back for more baby?

President Costlio: who do you work for

Nicole: this again

President Costlio: is it Dominique?

Nicole: (taken back) you know about Dominique?

President Costlio: I know we have him in custody

Nicole: then apparently he is not as smart as I thought he was

President Costlio: is he your boss?

Nicole: he is the one who hired me, yes

President Costlio: but you believe he is working for someone else

Nicole: I don't believe, I know

3:47

(CTU)

(Elisabeth walks down to Tech One)

Elisabeth: Marcus?

Marcus: yeah? I'm over here

Elisabeth: we have a suspect coming in

Marcus: I heard

Elisabeth: I want all your gear set up in time for the interrogation

Marcus: I already have people assigned to set it up

Elisabeth: good, I want it ready in the next fifteen minutes, the team is on their way back here with the suspect

Marcus: I'll be ready

Elisabeth: ok

(She leaves the room, Stephanie catches up with her)

Stephanie: Elisabeth

Elisabeth: yes?

Stephanie: I just got the call from Nick; their ETA is fifteen minutes

Elisabeth: ok

Stephanie: is there anything you wish for me to relay?

Elisabeth: no, that's all right

Stephanie: ok

3:54

(Air Force One)

President Costlio: who does Dominique work for

Nicole: I don't know

President Costlio: I don't believe you

Nicole: big surprise there

President Costlio: I suggest you tell me everything you know, because once I hand you over to CTU, they will not be as kind or as lenient

Nicole: I'll take my chances

President Costlio: I wouldn't

Nicole: in a few hours, it won't matter

President Costlio: what happens in the next couple of hours

Nicole: I'm done talking

President Costlio: I'm not, do you understand that, you will be in New York when all these things happen

Nicole: maybe

President Costlio: what do you mean maybe

Nicole: I guess I can give you a little head start

President Costlio: a head start?

Nicole: sure

President Costlio: a head start for what?

Nicole: wanna know a secret?

President Costlio: I'll amuse the thought

Nicole: I snuck a bomb on board!

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	9. Day 1 4pm to 5pm

24: New York

Starring:

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Scott Speedman as Corey Fields

Teri Hatcher as Melissa Rivers

Alicia Witt as Colleen Tornell

Taye Diggs as Marcus Briggs

Jet Li as Jarek Nihn

And

Olivier Martinez as Dominique

Day 1

The following takes place between 4:00p.m. and 5:00p.m.

Events Occur in Real Time

4:00

(CTU)

Colleen: (walks over to Elisabeth) Nick is outside, he is about to bring Dominique in

Elisabeth: ok, make sure we have the holding room ready

Colleen: they are setting it up now

Elisabeth: good

Colleen: ok, then, I'll go make sure everything is in order then

Elisabeth: fine

(Colleen walks away, Elisabeth looks as Dominique is brought inside CTU, we walks past her and is taken into a holding cell)

Nick: We got him

Elisabeth: good

Nick: I want to start the interrogation emidiatly

Elisabeth: fine, I'll send Marcus to run on the other end, give me updates of your progress

Nick: ok

(Elisabeth walks down the hall to COM 1)

Elisabeth: Marcus?

Marcus: yeah?

Elisabeth: I want you running tech on the Dominique interrogation

Marcus: no problem, I'll be right there

Elisabeth: get someone else to work on what you were doing, I want you in there now, there's no time to waste

Marcus: alright, I'm on my way

Elisabeth: good

4:10

(Air Force 1)

Callie: Secret Service is checking every square inch of Air Force One

President Costlio: good, I want updates every five minutes

Callie: understood

President Costlio: what are you doing with the girl?

Callie: we placed her in custody, there holding her in the back section of the plane under heavy guard

President Costlio: good, has she given us any more information?

Callie: nothing

President Costlio: I want a secure link up with CTU, get Agent Holmes on the VID Screen now

Callie: yes sir

4:15

(Downtown)

Jerek: (on phone) Dominique has been taken into custody by CTU agents, he was under heavy guard and is now back at CTU New York. (pause) understood, I will await further instructions.

4:18

(CTU: Interrogation Room)

Nick: I need to know who you are working for, and I need to know now

Dominique: nothing I say will make any difference

Nick: then you won't mind telling me everything you know

Dominique: hmm (smirks)

(Colleen enters the room)

Nick: yes?

Colleen: (stares at Dominique, then regains focas) Holmes needs you on the floor.

Nick: I'll be right there, thanks

Colleen: yup

4:24

(Air Force One)

President Costlio: (on phone) Melissa

Melissa (on phone) Mr. President

President Costlio: we have a situation here on Air Force One

Melissa: a situation sir, may I ask what kind of situation

President Costlio: a potential bomb aboard Air Force One

Melissa: ooh my god

President Costlio: Melissa, listen I need you to pull the Vice President off his press route and inform him of the situation and contact me emidiatly

Melissa: of course Mr. President (hangs up)

4:28

(CTU)

Nick: (approaching the main floor) What's going on

Elisabeth: the President wants us on a secure feed in the situation room in a few minutes

Nick: you or me?

Elisabeth: both, he is going to want updates of the entire investigation including a full field ops report from the head of field ops, and that's you

Nick: I don't have time for beaurocracy, I have a suspect I need to interrogate now

Elisabeth: unfortunately you don't have a choice, the President is going to be here soon and he is going to be breathing down our necks

Nick: your problem, you're the director of CTU

Elisabeth: I'm making it your problem

Corey: Nick

Nick: yeah?

Shawn: what's going on? We heard you stopped interrogating Dominique

Elisabeth: only for the time being, were about to go on with the President

Corey: we would like your permission to interrogate ourselves

Elisabeth: no, you will wait for Nick to get off with the President

Corey: if he knows something, that's happening, that we can stop, it's our duty to find out what he knows

Nick: alright, one at time with him, do not let him turn the interrogation around on you

Shawn: thanks man

Nick: yeah, any information is to be brought to me immediately, understood?

Corey: understood

(Corey and Shawn walk across the hall to the interrogation room)

4:38

(CTU: Holding Room)

Corey: Marcus, I'm taking over the interrogation, Shawn is going to be in here with you, let me know if you get anything

Marcus: yeah, no problem

Corey: thanks

4:40

(CTU)

Stephanie: Miss Holmes

Elisabeth: yes?

Stephanie: the President's staff meeting is about to begin, his secretary just called and told us to be on standby for the meeting

Elisabeth: alright, lets go

Stephanie: excuse me?

Elisabeth: your coming too, I want you in the meeting, your head of comm.

Stephanie: yes ma'am

(they walk across the hall to the situation room, Nick is already there reading a report)

(Elisabeth turns on the video phone and the president apprears)

President Costlio: Miss Holmes

Elisabeth: Mr. President, you are also on with Nick Schroder my head of field ops and Stephanie Veto my head of comm.

President Costlio: good afternoon, my Press Secretary Callie Marcus is also on with us on this end.

Elisabeth: understood

President Costlio: I feel the need to inform you that secret service is searching Air Force One for a potential bomb on board

Elisabeth: you should land as soon as possible

President Costlio: I will land when we get to New York

Elisabeth: is the suspect still on board

President Costlio: we have her in custody, my secretary will give you the information on her to start a file.

Nick: and she got the bomb on board the plane?

President Costlio: yes. Secret service is attempting to locate the bomb as we speak, if the plane goes down, you will need to contact the vice president immediately

Elisabeth: understood

Callie: Mr. President, I have just been informed that they found the bomb

Nick: how long do you have

Callie: it's been disarmed, it wasn't a real bomb, it was a fake

President Costlio: thank you Callie, in that case, Elisabeth, I will be landing as close to CTU as possible, prepare for my arrival

4:52

(CTU: Holding Room)

Corey: I need to know who your working for (….. pause…..) do you want a deal?

Dominique: a deal

Corey: if you tell us what we need to know, we won't have you executed as a terrorist

Dominique: you Americans

Corey: is something else being planned today?

Dominique: you think the day is over? It has just begun

Corey: what is going to happen today?

4:58

(CTU: Holding Room)

Marcus: his level's are spiking

Shawn: what's happening?

Marcus: not sure, something Corey said maybe?

Shawn: (over a little speaker to Corey) his level's spiked when you were talking to him, try and figure out what he is hiding

(In other holding room)

Corey: what are you hiding from me

Dominique: it does not matter now

Corey: what do you mean

Dominique: goodbye, Agent Fields

Corey: excuse me

Dominique: goodbye, Agent Fields

(Dominique smashes his teeth into each other, there is a loud sound, and the entire room is blown up, Shawn and Marcus fly backwards)

(a CTU alert is sounded throughout the building)

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	10. Day 1 5pm to 6pm

24: New York

Starring:

Kate Hudson as Elisabeth Holmes

Scott Bairstow as Nick Schroder

Richard Dreyfuss as President Costlio

Rebecca De Mornay as Callie Marcus

Guest Starring:

Amy Jo Johnson as Stephanie Veto

Josh Hartnett as Shawn Haywards

Maria Bello as Nicole McMerrin

Alicia Witt as Colleen Tornell

Taye Diggs as Marcus Briggs

Matt Keeslar as Greg Lopez

and

Jet Li as Jarek Nihn

Day 1

The following takes place between 5:00p.m. and 6:00p.m.

5:00

(CTU)

(mass chaos)

(alarms ringing and people screaming everywhere)

(Holding Room)

Shawn: (disoriented, gets up) Marcus! Marcus, you alright

Marcus: yeah yeah

Shawn: where's Corey

Marcus: he was in the room when the bomb went off, there's no way he could have survived.

Shawn: stay here until help arrives.

5:05

(CTU Main Floor)

Elisabeth: (practically screaming over the noise) What the hell is happening?

Nick: I don't know

Stephanie: look! Over there! What's all the smoke over there?

(Shawn runs over to Nick, Stephanie, and Elisabeth)

Shawn: Dominique blew himself away

Nick: what the hell are you talking about

Shawn: he had a bomb on him

Elisabeth: I thought he was screened for explosives

Nick: he was, where's Agent Fields

Shawn: dead, he was in the room with him when it happened

Nick: goddamn it

Stephanie: he killed himself, before giving away any information?

Shawn: yes, before he died, he said this was just the beginning of the day, not the end

Elisabeth: you believe there will be another attack?

Shawn: I believe him

Elisabeth: Nick, call in any off duty Agents you think you might need, Stephanie, do the same for comm.

Stephanie: ok

(Colleen walks up the group)

Colleen: fire department is on the way

Elisabeth: Colleen, liason between the fire department and local police, they are not to start an investigation and they are not to stick their noses around CTU, we can not afford an information leak

Colleen: yes ma'am

(Colleen and Shawn leaves)

Elisabeth: the President will be here within the hour, we need to get CTU as cleaned up and as functional as possible for his arrival.

Stephanie: ok, I better get back to work

Elisabeth: ok, thank Stephanie

Nick: what do we do about the Dominique thread?

Elisabeth: pull the security tapes and see what you can find out from the Dominique. I'm going to call the President

5:14

(Air Force One)

Callie: Mr. President, were due to land in the next half an hour or so

President Costlio: thank you Callie, when we land I want cars to take us directly to CTU

Callie: the order is already in effect

President Costlio: good

Callie: and what about suspect

President Costlio: follow behind us in a separate car

Callie: if they know we have her in custody, do you think they would try and get her back?

President Costlio: it's a possibility, but what isn't a possibility, have Secret Service on stand by.

Callie: ok

President Costlio: ok

Callie: (phone rings) Hello? (pause) I see (pause) thank you, I will inform the president

President Costlio: what's going on?

Callie: CTU has just been bombed

President Costlio: excuse me?

Callie: their suspect Dominique had a bomb in his mouth. He blew himself and a CTU holding room up, killing not only himself, but a CTU Field Ops officer, Corey Fields.

President Costlio: and the status of CTU now?

Callie: their operational, one casualty, Agent Fields, three injured. It could have been a lot worse

President Costlio: I do not accept any loss of life as reasonable Mrs. Marcus

Callie: of course Mr. President, forgive me, Mr. President

President: you should take a seat, were preparing to land

Callie: of course

(she leaves)

5:25

(Downtown Manhattan, Financial District)

Jarek: (dials a number) I am ready

Voice: (only hear the voice) good, the President will be landing within the next ten minutes or so. You must complete your mission within the hour.

Jarek: what time does the Stock Exchange close?

Voice: I suggest you go now

Jarek: of course, I will not fail you

5:29

(CTU)

Nick: everything is operational for now, their cleaning up

Elisabeth: good, Stephanie, were you able to keep the cops out

Stephanie: yes, they backed off

Elisabeth: good

(Greg walks up)

Greg: this place looks like shit

Nick: good observation Agent Lopez

Greg: Nicky

Nick: what are you doing here?

Greg: Division sent me over to replace Fields.

Nick: Elisabeth, Stephanie, this is Greg Lopez, he's one of the best field ops agent this side of New York

Elisabeth: then why aren't you on staff here?

Greg: Division got me first

Elisabeth: well, its good to have you, since you're replacing Fields, you work for Nick, you report to him

Greg: yes ma'am

Elisabeth: The President's plane just landed. Have a holding cell ready for the suspect they are going to be bringing us. Dismissed.

5:35

(Air Force One)

Callie: (entering the President's office) They loaded the prisoner into the car, there ready for you, the car will take us directly to CTU

President Costlio: good, let's go

(The President get's up, and leaves his desk, Callie follows him down the hall of Air Force One and out through the door, they walk down the stiars of the ramp and see two cars waiting they continue down the road and enter the first of the two cars)

5:41

(Downtown Manhattan – Financial District)

(Jarek Nihn walks up the steps and around the main New York Stock Exchange Building) checking on several of his bombs that have been placed around the building. After checking on them, he walks back down the steps of the building, walks across the street, after walking a safe distance, he pushes the trigger, and the Stock Exchange is taken to the ground)

5:46

(CTU)

Stephanie: (furiously tapping away at her keyboard) Financial?

Elisabeth: what's happening?

Stephanie: We lost feeds in sector twelve

Nick: what's sector twelve?

Stephanie: financial district

Elisabeth: what happened?

Stephanie: hold on, Colleen pull up camera feeds fourteen and fifteen

Colleen: alright

Stephanie: sometime today Colleen

Colleen: got it

Stephanie: alright, pulling back the timing log

Elisabeth: alright

Stephanie: ooh my god

Elisabeth: Stephanie! What is going on!

Stephanie: The Stock Exchange

Elisabeth: what about it

Stephanie: it's gone

Nick: what do you mean it's gone?

Stephanie: exactly what I said, it's gone, from the face of the earth

Elisabeth: how?

Stephanie: a bomb

Elisabeth: Nick

Nick: yeah?

Elisabeth: I want you to prep a team and get down there now

Nick: what about the suspect the president is bringing in?

Elisabeth: I'll take care of it

Nick: alright, I'll get a team together, when do you want us to leave?

Elisabeth: now

Nick: got it

Elisabeth: report in as soon as possible

Nick: got it

Elisabeth: be careful

5:52

(Downtown Manhattan)

Jarek: (dials number) it's done

Voice: good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear

Jarek: shall I begin to move onto phase three?

Voice: prepare, but do nothing without my direct approval

Jarek: of course

Voice: then go Jarek, and prepare

Jarek: as you wish

5:55

(CTU)

Elisabeth: Stephanie, can you pull footage from the camera's and id a suspect

Stephanie: it's going to take some time

Elisabeth: Nick left to go on site, he's going to need a suspect to go by

Stephanie: I think I can pull it up, but it's going to take some time, traffic is heavy now

Elisabeth: find it, and as soon as possible

Stephanie: alright

Colleen: I'm sorry to interrupt, but the President and his motercade have arrived, Secret Service is bringing in the suspect now

(We see Nicole McMerrin in handcuff's being brought in by Secret Service, they go off the other way, into a holding room)

Elisabeth: is the president coming in?

Colleen: I think that's him now

(The President, Callie Marcus, and a couple Secret Service Agents enter CTU, going past the security check unnoticed, they walk down the long hallway toward Elisabeth as she watches them approach)

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


End file.
